Regreso
by Annie Luna
Summary: Tras alejarse de la Orden y al pasar unos cuando meses, Ahsoka y Barris son llamadas nuevamente por la Maestra Reidat, quien las necesita para detener el ataque de la Alianza Separatista en Onderon. Su reintegración a las tropas de la República les traerá nuevas aventuras, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que seguir al pie de la letra el Código Jedi sin ayudar a cambiarlo.
1. Crisis

**Bueno mi primera historia de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, así que espero que les guste ;D… por cierto de más está decir que la serie no me pertenece… ya saben por desgracia ¬¬* estúpidos derechos de autor.**

* * *

Onderon nuevamente se encontraba en problemas, tras una transmisión interceptada el joven senador Lux Bonteri pide ayuda al Templo Jedi para que su planeta no cayera en manos separatistas por eso que tras una larga conversación con el Consejo es asignada la Maestra Jedi Dookesin Reidat, quien tendrá más sorpresas de la que espera

Su alteza –saludo la Maestra, una humana de estatura media, ojos y cabellos castaños ondulados- soy la Maestra Jedi Dookesin Reidat para servirle

Es un gusto tenerla presente en nuestro hogar –señalo el rey- lástima que no sean las condiciones adecuadas

No se mortifique por ello –añadió con una sonrisa- si no le molesta me gustaría hablar con el senador Bonteri

Claro –el rey le ordeno a uno de sus guardias para que fuera por Lux, mientras Dookesin se acercaba a uno de los balcones y escuchaba la historia del monarca sobre cómo había cambiado el planeta gracias a Stella y sus guerrilleros- el joven Lux está aquí así que me retirare para que conversen en privado

¡Ahsoka! –llamo el joven senador una vez que el rey se hubo retirado a sus aposentos- me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir

Lamento decepcionarlo –hablo la maestra quien estaba con su túnica Jedi dándole la espalda- presiento tu decepción senador Bonteri, pero yo no soy la ex Padawan Tano

Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó avergonzado, para luego aclararse la garganta- ¿Quién es usted?

Maestra Jedi Dookesin Reidat –se presentó ella- el Consejo me ha enviado para evaluar la situación de su planeta…

Comprendo –murmuro el- la verdad esperaba que enviaran al Maestro Kenobi o al Maestro Skywalker –a lo que Reidat enarco una ceja- ¡no! No quiero decir que usted no sea apta para esto es solo que…

Estas más acostumbrado a tratar con ellos –concluyo ella- es comprensible y no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo entiendo perfectamente

¡General! –entro en la sala uno de los clones- tiene que ver esto

¿Qué ocurre Van? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –le pregunto ella mientras recibía un transmisor y aparecía un holograma de uno de sus soldados- _General, aquí Gurat estaba recorriendo el perímetro cuando en el cielo vi una de las Naves Separatistas- _¿de pasajeros o de tropas? –_ tropas General y no era solo una –_de acuerdo, gracias por avisar ahora vuelve aquí- _como ordene General_

¿Qué hacen tropas separatistas por aquí? –pregunto Lux asustado- se supone que según la transmisión no llegarían hasta dentro de 3 días

Tenga calma senador –ordeno Dookesin completamente seria- Van contacta al consejo y pide una audiencia urgente –luego miro a Lux- a los Generales Kenobi y Skywalker, les encantara participar destruyendo el bloqueo

¿Bloqueo General? ¿No cree que sea muy pronto para eso? –pregunto el Comandante Van incrédulo

En cuanto esos 2 lleguen aquí con una flota Cruceros Destructores, los Separatistas tendrán rodeado el planeta –suspiro ella frustrada- sin contar que esos 2 nunca se ponen de acuerdo para algo

_Me ofendes Kesin_ –comento Anakin desde un holograma- _sabemos perfectamente cuando actuar_

_La verdad yo siempre termino limpiando tus desastres _–comendo Obi-Wan con una sonrisa

Lo ves –murmuro la chica a su mano derecha, a lo cual el clon asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa- te eh dicho que no me llame Kesin –Anakin solo se ríe, mientras el Consejo los mira divertidos- en fin como ambos terminaron de discutir hare mi informe de la situación –narra todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora y poco a poco a los demás Maestros se le borra la alegría de los ojos

_La tragedia evitar debemos –_aseguro el Maestro Yoda- _cuanto antes 3 Cruceros enviaremos_

_Necesitaran provisiones –_puntualizo el Maestro Windu- _la Maestra Luminara se encargara de ello _

_Es buena idea –_concedió Anakin- _mantén a los ciudadanos protegido Obi-Wan y yo llegaremos lo más pronto posible_

Los estaré… -el Palacio presenta una gran sacudida- olviden el plan, si no vienen aquí ahora, Onderon caerá en manos Separatistas

General, son 3 naves llenas de Droides –informo Van- mis hombres protegerán a los ciudadanos, pero no resistirán por mucho tiempo

Tranquilidad –pidió ella- le informare al senador Bonteri, para que avise al pueblo, de lo demás ya me encargo

_Que la fuerza los acompañe _–fue lo único que dijo el Maestro Yoda antes de cortar la comunicación

General, con el debido respeto –se acercó el clon a su superior que estaba con el ceño fruncido por tanto pensar- se ve mejor sin el entrecejo fruncido, no se preocupe saldremos de esta, como siempre

Eso no es lo que me preocupa –aseguro ella mientras se dirigían a la sala donde estaba el senador- necesitare contactar a alguien para que me ayude

Puede llamar a la Comandante Tano y a la Comandante Offee –sugirió el clon con una sonrisa

Ya no pertenecen a la Orden –informo ella- llamarlas seria contradecir lo que le ha pedido el Consejo a todos los Caballero Jedi, es una orden directa del Maestro Yoda

Puede ser –murmuro el- pero usted no es de las que siguen ordenes, General

Estas en lo cierto, prepara un transmisor, luego de la conversación con el senador Bonteri, me comunicare con ellas –pidió/ordeno Dookesin

Maestra Reidat –llamo Lux- ¿salió todo bien? ¿enviarán tropas?

No te preocupes joven Lux –tranquilizo la mujer- el Maestro Kenobi y Skywalker se encargaran de destruir las naves separatistas en órbita y la Maestra Anduli traerá provisiones

Me alegra escucharlo, el pueblo de Onderon se los agradecerá por siempre –sonrió el rey a la Maestra

Aun así, me habría gustado que la transmisión solo fuera una falsa alarma –continuo Dookesin- esta guerra ha cobrado la vida de muchos soldados, como también la de muchos civiles que nada han tenido que ver

La Republica se alzara victoriosa, y derrotaremos a la Alianza Separatista –afirmo Lux completamente convencido- esto terminara pronto estoy seguro

Eso espero –murmuro- somos protectores de la paz no guerreros, cuando la guerra acabe, podremos dejar de luchar

* * *

En el hermoso Palacio de Naboo, se podían apreciar las verdes llanura, que era cortadas por algunas colinas, la superficie del planeta se encontraba repleta de frondosos bosques y cerca de uno de los balcones se podía ver una bella cascada de agua cristalina que concluía en un lago absolutamente tranquilo, el cual absorbía el sol al acercarse el atardecer

Es un lugar hermoso –declaro Barris Offee, quien traía un sencillo vestido negro con una capa azul marino sobre los hombros, como la de los Jedi- la senadora Amidala ha sido muy amable al dejarnos quedarnos aquí

Ya lo creo Barris –concordó Ahsoka Tano, la cual utilizaba un vestido negro de los más simples también hasta el suelo, y al igual que su amiga la misma capa de Jedi solo que de color rojo sangre- lo que me preocupa es que piensen que soy un Sith con el color negro

No lo creo –se burló la Miriliana- total ya no participamos en la guerra, aunque debo reconocer que extraño destruir Droides

En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo –recordó con nostalgia- aunque prefería lo combates aéreos, así ponía de los nervios a Skyguyto, por toda la fuerza de la galaxia extraño burlarme de él y el Maestro Kenobi cuando decían "tenemos la situación bajo control"

Los Maestros suelen decir eso, aunque sepamos que no es así –se rió con ella Barris- y los miramos con cara de "¿es broma verdad?" y luego nos mandan a meditar al Templo casi 2 semanas

Aun así lo que más extraño es viajar y conocer nuevos planetas a pesar de la guerra –suspiro la joven Togruta- en fin no hay que ponerse triste que eso ya paso

No podría estar más de acuerdo –de pronto ambas escucharon el aviso de una transmisión entrante- veamos quien es, total no perdemos nada –a lo que su amiga asintió- aquí Barris Offee y Ahsoka Tano ¿Quién es? – _soy la Maestra Dookesin Reidat –_ Maestra que grata sorpresa escucharla, nos alegra que este bien –_ me encantaría charlar con ustedes, pero tendremos mucho tiempo _-¿a qué se refiere? –_ las necesito con urgencia a ambas, sé que están en Naboo, pero por favor apresúrense, el pueblo de Onderon y yo las necesitamos, las tropas de la Republica tardaran mucho en llegar y yo sola no podré detener a tantos Droides - _¿invadirán de nuevo el planeta? – _sí y les daré todos los detalles una vez que estén aquí… después de todo el Consejo no saben que las contacte, debo irme espero que su viaje se placentero –_y sin más el holograma se corto

¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera nos preguntó si queríamos involucrarnos nuevamente en la guerra? –pregunto ofendida Ahsoka- los miembros del Consejo no han cambiado en nada

Puede ser, pero debe estar en una situación muy desesperada si está contactando y pidiendo ayuda a 2 ex Padawans –puntualizo la ex Padawan de Luminara- Onderon está siendo atacado nuevamente

Onderon… Lux –susurro la ex Padawan de Anakin- Lux es el senador de Onderon, él debe estar ahí…

Ya decía yo que lo suyo no era simple amistad –se burló- siempre supe que ustedes tenían una ligera atracción mutua

¿Qué? Eso es imposible sabes que no podemos formar lazos –recordó Ahsoka- yo no puedo estar enamorada de Lux

Es una lástima que olvides que ya no tenemos por qué seguir el código Jedi –contraataco Barris- en fin me voy a dormir

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Dookesin Reidat es un personaje de mi invención, el cual será muy importante para la madures en diversas situaciones que presenten nuestras protagonistas… nos vemos en el siguiente**


	2. Arribo a Onderon

**Bueno mi primera historia de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, así que espero que les guste ;D… por cierto de más está decir que la serie no me pertenece… ya saben ¬¬* estúpidos derechos de autor.**

* * *

Onderon en crisis, luego de descubrir que naves Droides estaban nuevamente repletando el planeta la Maestra Jedi Dookesin Reidat se ve obliga a pedir ayuda a Ahsoka Tano y a Barris Offee contradiciendo al Consejo, mientras espera que puedan resistir en lo que llegan los refuerzos liderados por Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luminara Unduli.

Van, Gurat vengan conmigo –los llamo la General a cargo, mientras ambos clones la seguían- alguno de ustedes 2, me da igual quien, me puede explicar eso de "mis hombres protegerán a los ciudadanos" –enarco una ceja- según me acuerdo solo vinimos nosotros 3… aparte de ustedes no hay ningún otro miembro del ejercito de la Republica

Es que bueno…. –comenzó a hablar nervioso Gurat- de acuerdo a las circunstancias… –la Jedi enarco aún más su ceja- encontramos pertinente decir que protegeremos a los ciudadanos y… usted entiende

Por toda la fuerza de la galaxia, no sé qué haré con ambos –suspiro ella derrotada- tienen suerte de que no me caracterice por maltratar a mis soldados, en fin Van ¿en cuánto tiempo debe llegar mis refuerzos?

Si mis cálculos no fallan General –respondió el clon- y si no tuvieron ningún problema, deberían estar entrando en la órbita de Onderon

Perfecto –murmuro- mientras más pronto este aquí mejor, den algunas vueltas por la ciudad y traten de ubicar a algún enemigo

Si General –dijeron ambos, mientras se alejaban de la Jedi

* * *

Por fin –suspiro Barris- me sorprende que haya sido un viaje tan tranquilo, es decir, la Maestra Reidat se veía bastante nerviosa y yo no he visto ninguna nave Droide

Pues por lo menos no tendremos que aterrizar mientras evitamos que los Droides Buitre nos maten –rio Ahsoka- aunque tengo curiosidad, según recuerdo haber escuchado la Maestra se caracteriza por tener victorias impecables, no entiendo porque nos necesita

Bah no debe ser para nada –le quito importancia la Miriliana- lo que me extraña es que se presentara como Dookesin

Estoy de acuerdo –murmuro la Togruta mientras aterrizaban una de las naves de Naboo- mira nos está esperando y se ve bastante tranquila ahora

Me alegra que hayan llegado –saludo la Maestra- espero que estén preparadas para la batalla

Lamentablemente Maestra no tenemos nuestros sables de luz –le informo Barris- la Orden nos los quito cuando renunciamos

¿Qué es esto entonces? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras que con la fuerza hacia rotar los 3 sables de luz en una mano- que yo sepan le servirán

¿Cómo? –le pregunto Ahsoka mientras colocaba en su cinturón sus 2 sables verdes- no puedo creer que los miembros del Consejo se los hayan dado, es genial, no sabía que volvieron a confiar en nosotras

Si… -titubeo la mayor mientras sus 2 clones la miraban divertidos- sobre eso… bueno digamos que el Consejo no lo sabe y me llevare un buen sermón –causo que ambas chicas rieran- ¡hey! no se burlen el Maestro Windou anda mucho más antipático que de costumbre

No es novedad Maestra –le dijo Ahsoka mientras la abrazaba- pero que yo recuerde su nombre es Zendaya, ¿porque utilizo otro nombre?

Los Separatistas interceptaron la transmisión que les envié –aviso con rabia- además de que si nuestra defensa no funciona lo suficiente nadie se enterara que estuvimos aquí

¿Por qué lo dice? –le pregunto Barris confundida

Puede que no haya cambiado mi apellido, pero si capturan al rey –comenzó a explicar ella- este hablara, es bastante débil y no se tardara nada en rebelar los planes de la flota, por ende cuando diga Dookesin el Conde Dooku no va a creerle –miro a sus clones- en fin les presento a Van y al Comandante Gurat

Un placer en conocerlos muchachos –afirmaron ambas chicas

* * *

Anakin Skywalker junto con su amigo y Maestro Obi-wan Kenobi se encontraban viajando por el Hiperespacio con curso hacia Onderon, la verdad estaba algo incómodo, luego de que su tiempo de recuperación hubiera concluido en el Templo, tras la partida de Ahsoka, la verdad lo golpeo y trato de negarlo para que lo dejaran salir de una vez y todo gracias a su querido amigo Rex

_**Flash Back**_

_General –le saludo Rex con una sonrisa- la 501 ya lo había comenzado a echar de menos_

_Es bueno volver Rex –le dijo riendo- espero no me hayas extrañado porque me enfadaría si descubriera que has perdido la técnica_

_¿Dónde será la fiesta esta vez General? –pregunto divertido, la verdad había extrañado el extraño sentido del humor que tenía su superior_

_Onderon –contesto sin más- no te preocupes no entrenaremos a nadie esta vez_

_Por suerte –le dijo el Capitán con absoluta confianza- supongo que los Droides quieren invadirlo_

_Digámoslo así –rio el castaño- ¿es necesario que deba añadir que para variar nos dieron el trabajo pesado? –pregunto mientras se preparaba para subir a uno de los Cruceros_

_General ¿Dónde está la comandante? –pregunto extrañado el clon, después de todo, la 501 en su totalidad sabían lo entusiasta que era Ahsoka al momento de recibir una nueva misión- por lo que supe fue declarada inocente de los cargos de traición y bueno toda la 501 esperaba su regreso_

_Lo lamento Rex, pero Ahsoka no va a volver –le aclaro y Rex supo perfectamente que al General Anakin Skywalker, le afectaba mucho más la partida de su aprendiz de lo que aparentaba- mi pequeña hermana se sintió traicionada por la Orden y no volverá, al menos no por ahora, extrañare pelear durante el viaje con esa Sabionda _

_El clon no entendía en su totalidad el Código Jedi, después de todo no era su trabajo, pero por lo que había podido apreciar en cada una de las aventuras que tenía con esa dupla de Jedis era que no podían formar lazos y el General acababa de mostrarle que cruzo mucho más allá el lazo Maestro-Padawan, eran familia al igual que el junto con sus hermanos- no se preocupe señor, ella estará bien_

_Eso espero Rex –le palmeo la espalda y sonrió- ahora vamos tenemos que destruir todas esas cafeteras en honor a Ahsoka, sino de seguro no me lo perdona_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Señor –le llamo uno de los clone del puente- al parecer en la órbita de Onderon solo se encuentran 3 naves Separatistas

Eso es algo raro –comendo Obi-wan- se supone que los Droides tendrían un bloque monumental

Ya lo creo –secundo Anakin- aunque si me permites decirlo Maestro, eso era algo obvio

_¿Pueden dejar de discutir un momento?_ –pidió la Maestra Unduli a través de un holograma- _si no hay una gran cantidad de naves quiere decir que la invasión va en serio, quien sabe a cuantos Droides tendremos que enfrentarnos en tierra y por si no lo recuerdan Z va solo con 2 clones_

La verdad sigo sin entender por qué cambio su nombre –suspiro el elegido extrañado- Onderon se unió a la Republica y bueno desde que ese chico Bonteri es el senador, no nos han dado disgustos

Pues te recuerdo que tuviste un Droide –comenzó Kenobi- R3-S6 que era un espía y luego de estar tanto tiempo en recuperándose en el Templo es natural que quiera tomar tantas precauciones

_Toda la razón _–cedió Luminara- _para los Separatistas Z está muerta y hay que dejarlos creerlo por un tiempo_

Basta de pláticas –conto Anakin, sabiéndose derrotado con sus argumentos- abran fuego y derriben esa nave de mando

_Era tan predecible viniendo de ti Skywalker _–sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza la Miriliana y cortaba la comunicación

* * *

Muy bien chicas –les llamo Reidat preparada para el combate- me imagino que recuerdan como destruir cafeteras ¿no?

Y nosotras vemos que se ha cambiado Maestra Zendaya –se burló con cariño Ahsoka mientras la mayor en un gesto de madures absoluta le sacaba la lengua- no se preocupe no se lo comentaremos al Consejo –Z bufo

Solo lo dicen porque me ropa es mucho más cómoda para entrar en batalla que la suya –y la verdad había que darle puntos por ello, utilizaba unas calzas verdes casi blancas en sus piernas junto con un vestido verde oscuro del tipo camuflaje 5 dedos sobre la rodilla con un cinturón café en la cintura y botas del mismo color, súmenle el cabello amarrado en una moño alto hacia el lado derecha, no había forma de tomarla por sorpresa- pero en fin ese no es el punto, la cosa es que solo tenemos 2 generadores de escudo y a más de 6 batallones de Droides

Y lo dice tan tranquila –musito Barris casi para sí misma- la verdad espero que nosotras 3 seamos suficientes en lo que llegan los demás clones

Sino pues… ya improvisaremos –le restó importancia Zendaya, causando que las otras 2 la vieran raro- no me miren así me he juntado con Anakin en muchas misiones últimamente

Se te ha pegado su lógica simple –negó Ahsoka- estamos perdidos

General –le llamo Gurat- me han informado que los Cruceros han iniciado su ataque, aunque se llevaron una sorpresa al solo ver 3 naves

¿¡Qué!? –pregunto la líder con los ojos fuera de orbitas por la impresión- ¿Qué quieres decir con solo 3 naves?

Solo 3 naves General –repitió Gurat sin comprender- según le entendí al Comandante Green se supone que tendremos muchos Droides en… tierra… oh… esto se pondrá feo

Te tardaste en comprenderlo ¿eh? –se burló Van- General no se preocupe si son solo 3 naves los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar

El problema no será ese –interrumpió Ahsoka- si la mayoría de las naves Droides vienen hacia acá tendremos serios problema al tratar de detenerlos

Pues podríamos interceptarlos mucho antes de llegar a la capital –sugirió Barris

No es un mal plan –reconoció el Capitán Gurat- pero no es arriesgado

Tendremos que correr ese riesgo si queremos darles el tiempo suficiente a los demás –cedió Reidat- por ende a prepararse, le informare al senador, la verdad el rey no me da confianza, en cuanto a ustedes señoritas quiero que entren en el salón donde nos estemos reuniendo con el senador y me ataquen

¿Qué porque? –preguntaron tanto los clones como las ex Padawans

Necesito asegurarme de una cosa sencilla –explico- si el rey no se asusta cuando yo diga "son asesinos" le ha entregado información al enemigo, después de todo nadie es tan buen actor, la fuerza me ayudara a saber si es un traidor

Comprendo es un buen plan –reconocieron los 4

Y pues ¿que esperaban? –le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo- andando hay un plan que ejecutar y es un largo camino al Palacio

* * *

**Eso es todo, como notaran aquí se explica por qué Zendaya se presentó como Dookesin y además, claro el arribo de Ahsoka y Barris a Onderon junto con la tristeza de Anakin por la partida de su Padawan y la comprensión de Rex**


	3. Traición

**Bueno mi primera historia de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, así que espero que les guste ;D… por cierto de más está decir que la serie no me pertenece… ya saben ¬¬* estúpidos derechos de autor.**

* * *

Cuando Zendaya Reidat se reúne con Ahsoka Tano y Barris Offee en la superficie de Onderon, se dan cuenta de que hay algo raro con el Rey e incluso con todos sus consejeros. Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi contactan con su hermana Jedi desde los Cruceros, mientras que Luminara Unduli espera la señal para ingresar las provisiones de alimentos y medicinas para los ciudadanos

Su alteza –saludo Z mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- senador Bonteri, como verán los refuerzos de la Republica llegaran antes de que ocurra la próxima rotación, por ende usted y su pueblo no deben preocuparse de los Separatistas nunca más

Muchas gracias por ello Maestra Jedi –musito el rey completamente frustrado, se notaba de inmediato que su faceta de buena persona había quedado en el pasado- pero, me temo que eso ya no será necesario ¡guardias atrápenla!

Pero su alteza, ella puede liberar a Onderon de una nueva amenaza Separatista –trato de razonar Lux sin ningún éxito

¿Qué ocurre aquí? –pregunto Barris con una túnica que impedía que vieran su rostro- su alteza se suponía que nos esperaría

Tardaron demasiado y no es mi culpa –se defendió el rey, al cual mientras dormía habían, ya saben confundido con un poco de ayuda de la fuerza- asesinas, maten a la Jedi

¿Cuál es la manía de la gente de querer matarnos últimamente? –pregunto con burla Z- bien, bien, pero que conste que no me hago responsable de lo que les pase a sus "asesinas"

No hablara enserio Maestra Jedi –musito Lux a lo que ella le respondió una mirada de si, hablo en serio, pero tengo un plan causando que al pobre casi le diera algo- _definitivamente no entiendo a los Jedi _– pensó preocupado

No se hable más –aseguro Ahsoka también con una capucha, mientras Lux la miraba de reojo, esa chica de verdad le parecía familiar, muy familiar (**N/A: ¿Por qué será? XD**)- despídase Jedi –y sin más que hablar encendió sus 2 sables de luz de color verde, mientras que Barris, realizaba la misma acción solo que con su sable azul- tu por la izquierda y yo me encargo de la derecha

Tal y como lo habían ensayado.

Z se quitó la túnica Jedi de color café y sujeto su sable de luz- ¿están seguras de esto? No pienso ser amable –y sin esperar una respuesta activo su sable de color purpura, similar al de Mace y se lanzó a la batalla. Lux, Van, Gurat, el rey y todos los consejeros veían con una gran admiración el despliegue de tales habilidades, las 3 mujeres demostraban una gran fuerza y parecía que incluso ambas "asesinas" tenían dificultades con la Maestra, mientras ella seguía igual de tranquila como si estuviera leyendo o incluso conversando del clima de Mandalore. Bloqueaban los sables de luz a la vez que atacaban, era de verdad admirable, pero tras una señal de Gurat, Ahsoka y Barris dejaron que sus capuchas "casualmente" cayeran y se les vieran los rostros, dieron un salto y se posicionaron detrás del rey, mientras Zendaya apagaba su sable y volvía a colocarlo en su cinturón

Bueno ese es el fin ¿les gusto la actuación traidores? –pregunto la Miriliana con sorna

Ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra Jedi –escupió el rey fuera de si- solo quieren el reconocimiento de la Galaxia, es algo sin lo que ustedes no pueden vivir, tienen que sentirse importantes a ustedes les gusta el reconocimiento y…

Lo que hacemos, no lo hacemos por gratitud –informo Ahsoka mientras miraba de reojo a Lux quien sonreía- lo hacemos por los principios de la fuerza

Los Jedi lo único que hacen es manejar esas ridículas espadas láser –se burló un consejero- cualquiera puede hacerlo

Ser Jedi es algo más que blandir un sable de Luz; ser Jedi es ser un defensor del bien, un guardián de la paz –le explico con paciencia Zendaya- y créeme si cualquiera pudiera hacerlo, la Orden no se estaría extinguiendo

En fin –murmuro con pena Barris, ya que eso era cierto- son unos traidores y por lo que nos dan a entender no quieren la ayuda de la Republica

¡Claro que no! La Alianza Separatista nos dará aún más beneficios –explico otro de los consejeros, que por su apariencia se notaba que era de los más corruptos

En ese caso no podemos intervenir –confirmo Ahsoka- Lux, tienes una oportunidad o vienes con nosotros o te unes de nuevo a esos Droides sin cerebro, marionetas de Dooku

Lux sonrió, de cualquier forma le encantaba la forma de expresarse de esa Togrutan- voy con ustedes, pero no puedo dejar a mi pueblo

Si ellos están tan seguros de que su pueblo va a apoyarlos en esta decisión –intervino Reidat- debemos dejarlos, es la única forma de que se den cuenta de su error

Tienen razón –soltó el muchacho mientras seguía a Gurat y Van, para salir de Palacio- bueno esto… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Eso déjenmelo a mí –guiño un ojo la humana- prepárense

_¡Por fin! ¿En que estabas pensando? –_gruño la voz de Anakin- lo sé, lo se… solo manda una nave a las siguientes coordenadas para que venga a recogernos- _¿nave ? ¿Qué paso con la intervención de nuestras tropas? ¿Qué les diré a mis hombres?- _solo haz lo que te digo y cancela todo, te lo explicare en el Crucero junto con todo el Consejo- _bien, pero más te vale que sea buena–_ como sea –y corto la comunicación

La verdad mi Maestro sigue siendo igual de gruñón que siempre –se burló Ahsoka mientras todos reían

Hay cosas que nunca cambian –le confirmo Barris- ni siquiera con una guerra

Pasados unos minutos lograron ver una nave, piloteada nada más ni nada menos que por el capitán Rex, el comandante Cody y el comandante Gree

Nunca espere verlos tan pronto –murmuro Ahsoka que estaba al lado de Lux, a lo que este le puso una mano el hombro y contesto

Bah, mientras más pronto mejor ¿no? –se burló con cariño, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo- bien, bien, pero que melodramática eres

General –saludaron los 3 hombres con sus cascos bajo el brazo derecho- es bueno verla

¿Es que acaso Anakin, Obi-Wan y Luminara no confían en mí? –pregunto negando con la cabeza- miren que mandar a sus hombres de mayor confianza para recogerme… por la fuerza

No creo que sea eso General –comento Cody como si nada- estoy seguro que solo querían que llegara a salvo

Lo que sea –se expresó enfadada causando que los 5 clones rieran junto con el senador- ¡no es divertido! –les grito causando más risas- hombres tenían que ser –murmuro enfada causando risas de Ahsoka y Barris, a quienes los clones recién vinieron a notar

Comandante –le saludo Rex- me alegra verla, el General Skywalker estará muy feliz de saber que está bien

Es bueno verte también Rex, la verdad yo también me alegro saber que mi Maestro está bien y extrañándome –se rio Ahsoka

¿Volverá Comandante? –pregunto con cierta esperanza, el clon líder de la 501, llevando a Lux a fruncir el ceño de forma indiscriminada

Es cierto será bueno volver a tener misiones con usted Comandante –secundo Gree mirando a Barris- la General Unduli no lo dirá, pero la hecha mucho de menos

No lo creo Gree –suspiro la ex Padawan- al menos no por ahora

Yo tampoco lo creo Rex, pero puede que todo cambie de acuerdo a la situación –le dijo la Togrutan para aliviar la tensión que se generó, mientras Z encendia su sable de Luz y les ordenaba volver a la nave- vaya al parecer no quieren que nos vayamos en paz

Y recién lo notas –se burló Barris mientras redirigía disparos de Droides lejos de la nave y los clones- debe ser una broma, ¿no podemos irnos de ningún lado sin tener que escapar de esta forma?

Deben admitir que tiene estilo –aligero la situación, de nuevo Z- suban y díganle a cualquiera de los chicos que enciendan la nave –varios Droides caídos después murmuro- y que dejen la plataforma abajo

Como digas –y sin más ambas adolescentes entraron a la nave y encendieron los motores- venga ya, sube Maestra –de un salto y destruyendo unos últimos Droides, Zendaya subió a la plataforma de la nave y se fue al centro de mando (donde estaban todos), mientras se alejaban de la superficie de Onderon

Espero que el Consejo apruebe al reasignación de las tropas –comento Cody

Tranquilo, eso sería lo de menos –le dijo Barris, con el asentimiento por parte de Ahsoka- aunque espero que los ciudadanos estén bien

No te preocupes, conozco al pueblo de Onderon –le dijo la Togrutan poniendo una mano en su hombro- estarán bien

Si, si, pero ahora basta de cursilerías –aviso Reidat- ahí está la flota y por lo que veo está un poco dañada –se giró mirando a Rex, Gree y Cody- ¿la batalla estuvo un poco movida, eh?

* * *

**Ok gente aquí está el cap, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden un review hace a una autora feliz *-* nos vemos**


	4. Reencuentro y Padawan

**Bueno mi primera historia de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, así que espero que les guste ;D… por cierto de más está decir que la serie no me pertenece… ya saben ¬¬* estúpidos derechos de autor.**

* * *

Escape. Luego de la traición de los gobernantes de Onderon, Lux Bonteri escapa junto con la Maestra Reidat, Barris y Ahsoka. Tras el intento de los Droides por detenerlos tuvieron un viaje muy tranquilo hasta llegar al hangar del Crucero de mando

_Los esperamos en el puente –_escucharon la voz de Obi-Wan por el comunicador de Z, se le notaba frustrado, de seguro no lograba hacer callar a Anakin

Bien, andando Ahsoka, Barris esperaran a que termine de hablar con el Consejo ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto Reidat a lo que ambas adolescentes asintieron- Rex, Cody, Gree, Gurat ustedes… preparen el terreno, si hagan eso

¿Qué hay de mí? –pregunto Lux con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que lo dejaban fuera del plan

Tranquilo Lux –le dijo Ahsoka mientras despeinaba su cabello- tú te quedaras con nosotras ¿no es así?

En efecto –confirmo la humana- ahora andando

* * *

¿Puedes calmarte? –pregunto Luminara al ver a Anakin paseándose de un lado a otro- Z está bien y si cancelo la invasión debe ser por algo

Eso no es lo que me preocupa –le respondió Anakin- no sé si solo soy paranoico, pero hay algo raro en la fuerza, quiero decir hay una presencia en la nave, que conozco, pero en estos momentos no logro identificar

Puedo entenderte Anakin –lo tranquilizo Obi-Wan- yo también, la siento… es peculiar y bueno… no es solo una –cerro sus ojos- son 2… y por lo que veo están muy cerca de aquí y son sensibles a…

Vaya se nota que me echaron de menos –interrumpió Z antes de que Kenobi dijera alguna tontería- ¿el Consejo está en línea?

_Te escuchamos fuerte y claro –_le respondió Mace Windou- _¿Qué ocurrió ahí abajo?_

Una palabra –les dijo Reidat mientras levantaba el índice de su derecha- traición

Al parecer los gobernantes de Onderon prefieren el camino fácil –medito Unduli- la corrupción está llegando a todos lados –mira a todos los Jedi de la sala y del holograma- esta guerra tiene que terminar

_Fácil no será –_intervino Yoda- _pero imposible no es –_sonrió- _tu Padawan nuevo, en el Crucero esta… presentarlo Obi-Wan hará_

_Que la fuerza los acompañe –_se despidió el Maestro Ploo

Esperen, ¿Padawan? Yo no quiero un Padawan –se quejó Zendaya mientras fruncía el ceño

Es una lástima –le dijo Kenobi con sorna- el Consejo te lo asigno –ella gruño- O-Mer acércate

Es un placer –saludo el Cereano (*)- estoy para servirle

La verdad, no te esperaba –le respondió ella, causando que su nuevo aprendiz la mirara algo dolido- soy Zendaya Reidat y por lo que veo soy tu nueva Maestra… veamos que sale de esto ¿te parece?

Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad Maestra –hizo una reverencia, mientras los 4 adultos lo miraban con una sonrisa

Para eso estamos… por cierto… debo admitir que haya abajo entre en pánico… -se rasco la cabeza incomoda, bajo la mirada divertida de los 4 clones, ósea Rex, Cody, Gree y Gurat- y bueno… pedí ayuda… depersonasquenodebía,peroquesondeconfianzayustedesadoran –termino rápido y luego cerro los ojos

Más lento quieres –le pido Luminara- quede en la parte de "personas que no debía, pero que…" –Anakin y Obi-Wan la miraron impresionados de que haya entendido- ¿Qué? Oh vamos, es mi amiga… estoy acostumbrada

Si las miradas mataran, bueno… ustedes entienden- dije que son de confianza y que ustedes adoran –continuo Z- ahora ellas van a entrar por esa puerta y no quiero ningún grito… ¿entendieron? –a lo que los 3 Jedi asintieron dudosos

**Pov Anakin Skywalker**

No entendía a que se refería Z, pero cuando vi que se abría la puerta que daba al puente, lo supe, supe de quien era esa presencia a bordo del Crucero, la fuerza unía a la Galaxia y dicha unión era aún más fuerte entre Maestro y Padawan eso lo recordaba a la perfección.

Cuando reaccione, ya estaba abrazando a Ahsoka, no supe cuando la había echado de menos hasta que sentí como mis ojos se aguaban y supe que todo estaba bien entre nosotros cuando ella respondió mi abrazo

Sabionda –la salude con cariño y supe que Rex estaba igual de feliz que yo

Skyguyto –me saludo ella y note una pizca de ternura en su voz- es bueno verte de nuevo –hizo una reverencia y note que estaba burlándose de mi como antaño- Maestro

Lo mismo digo –le seguí el juego y me incline un poco, después de todo así había sido siempre nuestra relación… siempre burlándonos del otro- mi joven Padawan

¡Ahsoka! –se notaba la alegría en la voz del Padawan de Zendaya- es un gusto verte otra vez

Lo mismo te digo O-Mer –presentía que ella estaba contenta, tal vez no tanto como el niño, pero si contenta- lástima que siempre nos encontremos en este tipo de circunstancias

Pues eso es normal en nuestra vida –fue en ese momento en que note la presencia de Barris y que Luminara estaba contenta mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su antigua Padawan

Señora –llamo el Almirante Ching- 10 Cruceros enemigos acaban de salir del hiperespacio –fue suficiente para hacerme recobrar la compostura

**Fin Pov Anakin Skywalker**

Muy bien todos…-comenzó Obi-Wan viéndose interrumpido

Puede que ustedes estuvieran a cargo de la invasión –le corto Z- pero esta sigue siendo mi flota –comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del puente, donde vio la formación enemiga- todos los Cruceros preparen los cañones y levanten los escudos delanteros –todos los clones comenzaron a moverse y O-Mer miraba fascinado a su Maestra, mientras Lux se escurría para ver todo desde el frente- preparen 3 escuadrones de cazas y 2 de bombarderos, Almirante… enláceme con los Jefes de cada escuadrón cuando estén en posición

Como diga señora –asintió y comenzó a dar instrucciones

¿Por qué no ataca de inmediato? –le pregunto Lux sobresaltando a Anakin

¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto enfadado, nunca le había agradado el Senador- el Puente es lugar solo para los que sepan cómo volar una nave

Sé cómo hacerlo –lo desafío el niño mientras Skywalker lo fulminaba con la mirada

General –la llamo Gurat algo nervioso- los jefes de escuadrón esperan instrucciones

Gracias Comandante –suspiro- ustedes 2 cálmense o me encargare personalmente de que no vuelen una nave por un buen tiempo –se volteo e inicio la comunicación- Líder Rojo, Líder Escarlata, Líder Solar, aquí la General Reidat ¿me escuchan? -a lo que los 3 líderes de los escuadrones de cazas respondieron afirmativamente- muy bien, confió en que harán un buen trabajo –apretó uno de los botones del tablero- Líder Platino, Líder Uranio, ¿sus bombarderos están en posición? –ambos jefes asintieron- sus objetivos son los puentes de cada nave ¿de acuerdo? –volvieron a afirmar- pilotos que la fuerza los acompañe

¿Crees que sea suficiente ese despliegue de naves? –le pregunto Kenobi con cierto rencor por haberlo interrumpido

Zendaya le daré apoyo a tus hombres desde mi nave –sentencio Anakin, a lo que su amiga asentía de acuerdo- esperare tu señal para iniciar el ataque

Comandante Gree prepare una nave –pidió la Maestra Unduli- Barris y Ahsoka acompañaran al joven Bonteri a Coursant y se hospedaran temporalmente en el Templo Jedi, mientras el muchacho se quedara con la Senadora Amidala

Si General –luego de esto el clon se retiró siendo acompañado por Rex y Cody

Anakin ¿estás en posición? –le pregunto Reidat- _siempre un paso adelante Daya –_ que no me digas Daya –_que carácter mujer – _solo comienza el ataque Ani _– así será, nos vemos en el Templo – _espero que sea en la Sala de las Mil Fuentes y no en la de Recuperación – _cuenta con ello, Skywalker fuera_

Maestra con todo respeto –comenzó Ahsoka algo nerviosa- yo no quiero volver al Templo, no por ahora y…

Sus mentes están nubladas –le dijo Luminara- presiento que necesitan resolver dudas –continuo mientras las miraba con ternura- y que mejor lugar que en los archivos del Templo

Además –continuo Obi- Wan- ya hablamos con Padme –se dirigió a Lux- ella te hospedara en la capital hasta que decidas que hacer

¡Comiencen el ataque! –ordeno Zendaya de pronto- transfórmenlas en chatarra a la de ya

_¡Si General! –_se escuchó de parte de todos los pilotos, seguido de un- _como digas Daya_

Supongo que un día tú vas a golpearlo ¿no? –le pregunto Kenobi irónicamente

¿Qué crees? –le devolvió Reidat- ahora –se dirigió al Cereano- muéstrame tu sable de luz

Como diga –y sin pensarlo se lo entrego, su Maestra se lo fue cambiando de manos y lo encendió, tenía una bonita hoja azulada, luego lo apago y lo golpeo con él en la cabeza- ¡auch!

Esta arma es tu vida, O-Mer –le dijo Reidat- es una arma noble, para tiempos civilizados, pero igual de útil durante una guerra –lo miro severamente- no puedes entregarla así como así, da igual si soy yo o el mismísimo Yoda, nunca la entregues

Si Maestra –respondió el mientras con la mano izquierda sobaba el lugar donde lo habían golpeado y con la derecha tomaba su sable de luz y lo colocaba en su cinturón

Son demasiados –le dijo Luminara- Skywalker y tus pilotos no podrán con ellos, tenemos una clara desventaja

Luminara tiene razón –continuo Obi-Wan- 3 contra 10 no es muy justo que digamos

Está bien –cedió la castaña- preparen el Hiperespacio. Anakin tú y los muchachos deben volver, saltaremos en pocos minutos

_Pero aún podemos ganar –_intento el dueño de R2- _necesito más tiempo_

Puede que tu si lo logres Anakin –le regaño con cariño- pero no mis pilotos, los necesito a todos en el hangar en menos de lo que canta una gallina Rokeriana

_De acuerdo, nos veremos en el hangar –_recapacito el Elegido- _atención, muchachos volvemos a la nave_

_¿Por qué regresaremos señor? _–pregunto Platino 3- _eso es de cobardes_

Porque yo lo digo –sentencio Zendaya con una pequeña venita creciendo en su frente- ¿satisface su curiosidad Platino 3?

_S-si General –_respondió algo asustado- _estaremos ahí pronto_

Un día esta gente va a matarme –murmuro para sí misma, sin saber cuánta razón tendría

* * *

Ahsoka –llamo Lux un poco deprimido- ¿Cómo has estado? –eran amigos y luego de todo lo que paso no habían tenido tiempo para conversar, e incluso sentía que a ella no le importaba demasiado

Se hace lo que se puede –le respondió ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas- y por lo que veo tu no la has pasado tan mal –tomo su mano- tendremos mucho tiempo para poder conversar

Ahsoka tiene razón –secundo Barris- ustedes 2 tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar en lo que lleguemos a Coursant

Ahsoka –la llamo Rex- acaba de ser destruido uno de los Cruceros y saltaremos al Hiperespacio dentro de poco –hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de la joven, pero al ver que no ocurría nada siguió hablando- el General Skywaler pidió que cuando salgamos de aquí su nave despegue de inmediato y se dirijan a Coursant sin demora

A si será Rex –fue lo único que respondió- y aunque no lo creas y digas que todos ustedes son iguales –lo abrazo de improviso mientras Bonteri rodaba los ojos y el clon la abrazaba de vuelta con algo de torpeza- te eh echado de menos –lo soltó y comenzó a correr seguida de Barris y Lux- dile a mi Maestro que si me necesita me llame, sea cual sea la situación

A si será pequeña –murmuro el Capitán con una sonrisa mientras la veía doblar por uno de los pasillos

* * *

**(*) Fue capturado por los trandoshanos y lo llevaron a la Luna Wasskah, lugar donde conoció a Ahsoka, Kalifa y Jinx**

**Bueno como verán hasta aquí queda el capítulo, ¿Spoilers? Pues si… en el siguiente cap, aparecerá Padme Amidala… en secreto conocida como Padme Skywalker… hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
